


Snapshots of Us

by OliveYou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 1am shopping trips, Adoption, All the happy feels, Allergies, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, And lives in the same crowded apartment, Annoying Habits, Camilla is best mom, Christmas, Disabled Character, Disney Songs, ELISE HAS THE HOSE EVERYBODY RUN, Family Fights, Fear of Heights, Fireworks, Frozen songs, Funerals, Gardens, Gen, Haircuts, Halloween, Holidays, I love prompts, If you actually read all of this I applaud you, Job Interviews, Laundry day, Mario Kart, Movie Nights, Nervous Habits, Nightmares, Or townhouse complex I'm not sure, Pets, Rollercoasters, Ryoma is best dad, Soap Operas - Freeform, Stargazing, Sunburns, Super Bowl, Thanksgiving, Twin MUs, Use of both Japanese names and English, Vacations, Valentine's Day, Water Balloon Fights, Westerns, Where everyone is happy and nobody dies, airport meetings, and i will write them all, and some sad ones but shhhhh, but get along with because Kamui says so, but i don't really ship them, cleaning day, crazy mornings, crime shows, death of a family member, different tastes in tv shows, don't feed the Flannel, eating out and being too loud, everybody sharing rooms, figure that out yourself, give me prompts, happy family AU, horror movies are scary, hospital waiting rooms, i have four pages of prompts for this, just a heads up, karaoke nights, living with a bunch of people you may or may not hate, long car trips, new year's, notes in lunches, odd jobs, okay i lied somebody died, or almost all, originally taken from a tumblr post but it got way out of hand, photo booth shenanigans, prompts very welcome, psh whatevs, remote wars, sharing bathrooms and showers, sick days, sleeping habits, small cramped apartments, smash bros tournament, stuffed animals, summer water fights, that's pretty cool i guess, this is going to be huge, water gun duels, wheelchair!Lilith, with freezing cold toes and Elise, woo tags are great, wow i didn't know that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: "...and when they look around them, they know that they are, indeed, a family."Or, that one happy family au nobody asked for. Modern au. ("aus for a group of friends aka family who probably all live together in a ridiculously cramped apartment and all love one another way too much")





	1. We're out of Oreos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! This is a project I've had for a while, but now I've finally decided to post it!  
> A list of prompts can be found in the additional tags section if you want to know what I'll be writing!  
> ...Also, I can't do titles. Very sorry. Moving on.

“Marrrrrrx…”

“Whaaaaaat?”

“We’re out of Oreos…”

“…Everyone in the car. Flora, make a shopping list. Joker, you’re in charge of expenses.”

“Are we actually, seriously going to a grocery store at 1 am for _Oreos_?”

“Among other things, yes. _Get in the car_.”

Leo sighs and gets in the car. Elise uses him as a pillow, but decides that Takumi is better. Sakura yawns and Felicia rubs her eyes and Camilla tries to fix her hair.

They amble their way through the aisles, blinking at the bright lights. Elise falls asleep again and Marx lifts her into the shopping cart and pushes her.

Flannel and Nishiki argue over which chip brand is better: Doritos or Lays? _No_ , we are _not_ getting Doritos, Flannel will be bouncing off the walls- Flora squeals over the matching silverware and plates, Mozume remembers she needs a new watering can, and soon the five-minute shopping trip becomes an hour-

Leo and Takumi drag their feet and wish they were back at home, laying on the couch watching reruns of “Space Trek: Journey to the Outrealms”. Kamui is drinking a mixture of coffee and soda in an effort to stay awake and _everyone_ leaves Joker alone.

If you asked them why everyone had to come, they’d just shrug, smile, or tell you they all had to suffer together.

It’s only when back they’re in the car, flopped over each other, heads on shoulders and hands in hair, when everyone is so _very_ sleepy and warm that they’ll admit that something wouldn’t be right, that they’d be missing a part of their family if someone was _left_ _behind_. Because no one is _ever_ leaving.

Not even if it’s just a trip for Oreos.


	2. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note-there will be some *slight* shipping, mostly LeoKura but probably others. Not in this chapter specifically, but in future ones.

There are group pictures in the photo booth.

No matter how hard it is to fit in together, they do it anyway-Kamui brings out dark sunglasses and Hinata _always_ makes the weirdest faces. Some poor soul is usually stuck at the bottom and someone keeps making bunny ears behind Gunter, but they always get the _best_ pictures-oops, sorry Takumi, was someone pulling on your hair again?

It was probably Felicia, but who’s asking?

They keep the photos-every single one-in a very battered photo album on the mantle. On dark, stormy nights, when nobody can sleep, they look through it and laugh at the ridiculous poses, and vote on “best picture of the year”.

They’ll take another tomorrow.


	3. Movie Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, these are pretty short... though I have a few longer ones.  
> I've actually never watched The Titanic... or any horror movies...

Movie nights are especially wild.

Everyone gets to pick, and after a vote or two, they’ll finally settle on something-horror, romance, crime, western ( _Hinata, stop picking_ _The Good, the Bad, and the Rng, we’ve watched it fifty times already)_ or maybe a cartoon, courtesy of Elise.

Sakura hates horror movies and spends the whole time hiding under the blanket. Hinoka has a habit of shielding Takumi’s eyes during scary scenes, and Elise has freezing cold toes and puts them on everyone’s legs. Marx does not like this. Takumi does not like this. Leo does not like this-besides, he’s _busy_ -and someone has _got_ to stop hogging the popcorn. Felicia and Flora keep screaming at every _slightly_ scary thing in the movie and that’s _my_ blanket, give it back Ryoma-

Next time, we’re getting _The_ _Titanic._


	4. Water Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELdriTCh SpLaSHDoWn  
> I can just imagine the carnage... The HORROR!!!

“EVERYBODY RUN, ELISE HAS THE HOSE!!”

Elise cackles evilly and chases Cyrus around the lawn. Ryoma is busy having a one-on-one water gun duel with Marx, Camilla is preparing drinks and snacks in the patio, and Hinoka is trying to sunbathe, but it doesn’t go so well due to the constant water fights around her. Plus the fact that Flannel is basically a mobile sprinkler.

“Alright guys, here’s the plan-”

Takumi crouches behind a bush. Oboro is holding a water gun. Hinata has a stack of water balloons.

“We start with Leo-”

Leo has draped a towel over two chairs and is currently reading something while Odin and Niles defend their “castle”.

“ _Eldritch Splashdown_!” “Do you _have_ to scream that _every_ _time_ we soak someone…?”

“Convince Sakura to join us-”

Subaki is holding a rake. Hana is dual-wielding squirt guns. Sakura is busy watering some flowers, with her favorite towel around her waist and her hair pulled back.

“-then get to Elise. With enough people, we can overpower her. But watch out for Kamui.”

Oboro nods. Hinata grins and rubs his hands together.

“This is gonna be _fun_.”


	5. That's cheating, and so is Elise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is up with my titles...?

_Nerds._

Kamui rolls her eyes and grins. This is really getting out of hand, but it’s certainly amusing.

_Mario Kart has never been so dangerous._

Takumi keeps yelling random words at the screen and Leo has such an intense look of concentration on his face you’d have to be crazy to distract him. Sakura, on the other hand, keeps falling off rainbow road and she looks near tears, and Elise is busy playing _Uno_ and has forgotten about her controller entirely.

“LEO, IF YOU ELBOW ME ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR…” “Yeah, yeah. I’m winning~” “Somebody calm down Sakura, she’s crying-” “LEO YOU JERK YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY!” “WHAT!?”

…And soon the game is dropped and everyone is comforting Sakura instead, and Elise wins while they’re not looking.

Never mind that Felicia won Super Smash Bros. five times in a row. She’s the goddess of destruction, after all…


	6. Disturbing the "Peace"

They take up entire back rooms at restaurants.

They always order way too much food and Nishiki insists on sampling the spiciest thing on the menu, but they’re okay. They can always bring some home (though the refrigerator is pretty packed already; somebody needs to finish those fish tacos before someone else eats them) and Hana will eat _anything_.

Mozume gives her opinion on the chowder and Hinata cracks one bad joke after another and Elise is playing with her food and _somebody_ needs to _chew with their mouth closed_ -

Hana ends up stealing from everyone else’s plates. Leo dubs the tomato soup “unworthy” of its title.

Soon enough-like usual-they end up getting kicked out for “disturbing the peace”, and walk home laughing and giggling with boxes of dessert and pasta, full and happy and sleepy.

They’ve been called “ _that one rude, loud family_ ” at every restaurant, been given dirty looks by _everyone_ passing by, been denied entry on at _least_ one occasion, and they’re pretty sure the neighboring restaurants have been swapping stories- (they _always_ spill _something_ , the tablecloth had to be _thrown_ _out_ -)

They don’t care.

Food is passing; family is forever.


	7. We Brought Snacks!

“Guess what’s happening today???”

“Uh… I dunno. What?”

“Marx is coming back! And we’re ALL going to pick him up!”

“Wait… _All_ of us!?”

“Yup!”

Armed with lunches, gifts, and hugs, everyone piled into the van and drove two hours to the airport. Yes, there were weird looks when they boarded the shuttle. Yes, Marx was extremely embarrassed when they showed up. But hey! It’s a tradition, and Pieri brought snacks!

“I MISSED YOU!” Screamed said snack-bringer, hugging Marx tightly while Lazward collects the suitcases. “It’s been soooooo long! Like, I couldn’t even remember what you looked like long!”

“Pieri, I was only gone a week.” Marx tells her. Camilla pushes Pieri out of the way and examines her older sibling closely.

“Are you sure you slept well…? You look pale…”

“Camilla, he always looks like that,” Leo says, grinning. Camilla pauses.

“Well, _true_ …”

Elise huffs and wraps her arms around her brother, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

“Welcome back, big bro! How was everything?”

Marx smiles and ruffles her hair before looking around himself. The crowd smiles at him and he can hear someone snickering. Kamui waves.

“It was good, but… Did you have to bring everyone?”


	8. Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did some say "LeoSaku"?  
> okay, it's not really "slight", but hey it's my otp so shush  
> anyways this is "lessons in writing Leo like he's supposed to be" episode 1!

Sick days are the _worst_.

Leo only wishes for a bit of peace and quiet; he only wants to read his book and rest, but everyone seems _determined_ to distract him. First Elise, then Kamui, and finally Camilla-has the concept of _alone_ _time_ ever occurred to them?

He hates to be pretentious, but he might as well ignore them for all the good it’s done. Although, if he somehow pretended to be asleep, then possibly…

“G-good morning, Leo!” Sakura chirps, and instantly his headache vanishes. It’s uncanny how relaxed she makes him feel, he thinks as she takes his temperature and measures out his medication.

“How are you feeling?” She inquires, and places a hand on his forehead.

…has the room always been this hot? Certainly it couldn’t have become so heated so quickly, he reasons, and wonders if he had a fever _before_ , because the warmth in his cheeks _can’t_ be healthy. Neither can the way his heartbeat has accelerated, come to think of it, but surely diseases don’t spread that quickly…

“U-um, alright,” he stutters, and Sakura nods and smiles. His heart skips another beat and he instinctively looks away, focusing instead on the bedsheets.

She fixes up a few things, checks up on the pillows and turns to leave, but Leo reaches out to grab her hand.

“Will you come back?” The question rushes out before he can stop himself. “It gets kind of lonely without… without someone to talk to.” He doesn’t dare say anything else, but she just nods and closes the door behind her.

She knows. She always knows.

 _I must be really sick,_ he thinks, and shivers. The temperature seems to have decreased a few degrees since her exit, and Leo is worried about his heartbeat. It’s slowed down considerably, now that…

He slides down under the covers and tries to steady his breathing.

This disease is definitely _dangerous_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for today, I think. lots more to write though~


	9. Everybody is off-key except Aqua, and she's not singing (yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick.  
> blehhhhhhh.  
> anyways, I suppose I forgot to mention that I like Azurrin. It's a good ship.

“LET IT GOOOOOO, LET IT GOOOOO, CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOO-RRRRRE!!!”

“LET IT GOOOOO, LET IT GOOOO, TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOOOOOOOOR!!”

“Saizou, c’mon.”

“No.”

“Saizou, _yes_.”

“Saizou, _no_.”

“What’s your problem? It’s fun!”

“For you, maybe. For me? Off-key chaos mixed with cliché lyrics.”

“Well. Fine. But I WILL get you back later. _You have been warned_.”

“ _Hmph_.”

“Whaddya think, Aqua?” Kamui asks, shouting to be heard over the deafening noise. Her hair is struggling to get loose from the elaborate hairdo she’s put it in and her dress is rumpled and stained, but she looks extremely pleased with herself. Typical Kamui. She thrives in exhilaration and excitement. Aqua, on the other hand, does not.

She takes one finger out of her ear and sighs.

“Honestly? It’s _horrible_. Nobody here has any actual singing experience, and they don’t even know _any_ _good_ _songs_.”

Kamui just grins and grabs her hand. “Stop being a snob, Aqua! Let’s go dance or something! We could find Corrin, or maybe taste that new cake they just put out, or maybe sing your favorite songs! Really!”

“…Fine. But you have to promise to sing _in-key_ for the _entire_ song.”

Kamui breaks into another huge smile. “So it’s a deal! Great! Let’s GOOOO!” Aqua rolls her eyes and lets herself be dragged into the chaos, thanking the heavens that she decided to braid her hair tonight. Imagine the mess if she left it out.

Felicia and Flora leave the stage, flushed and breathless after their dual performance of “Let It Go”. Despite the uproar when they suggested it, they insisted on a “sisterly concert” of “the best song ever”. Joker would beg to differ, and he does so-loudly-before and after the performance, but he is first to applaud and first to congratulate them once they step down.

Leo and Takumi are in some far-flung corner, rapping their hearts out. Aqua would laugh, because _Leo_? _Rapping_? Ridiculous-but you have to admit, they are dropping some _mad_ rhymes. Besides, the last person who laughed at them was challenged to a “rap battle” and _lost_. Subaki vows to never show his face in public again.

Kamui pulls Aqua up onto the platform and hands her a mic. “So, what do you want to sing? The Sound of Music? Under the Sea? Beauty and the Beast? Ooh, what about-” Aqua is about to say “no” to all of them, but another voice distracts her.

“Hey! Aqua! D’you want to duet?”

Kamui deflates at the thought of not being able to sing, but perks up again when she realizes it’s Corrin. She winks at Aqua and steps down.

“So!” Corrin says brightly, turning to face her, smoothing his hair down (which doesn’t work-that boy’s hair is _impossible_ ) and taking his microphone. “What do you…?”

He stops.

His eyes widen as he stares at her, mouth slightly ajar, taking in everything-her dress and her hair, shiny earrings, necklace, makeup-and he flushes and drops his gaze to the floor.

“Wow. You… you look really pretty! Like, those earrings match your… eyes…”

Aqua blushes. A part of her was hoping he’d notice, somehow she’d decided to dress up and wear her drop earrings, it must have been her romantic side taking over-

“Um. Right. ...All of Me?” He suggests, and she nods. Leave it to Corrin to pick the sappiest, sweetest song he could. He’s such a hopeless romantic-he even wore a _bow tie_ , and his eyes match the handkerchief in his breast pocket, and _wow_ he looks _handsome_ -

“Uh… On three.”

She blinks. Right. They’re singing. She internally scolds herself for getting carried away, not matter _how_ attractive he looks. Which is quite attractive, but still. Focus.

“One, Two, Three-”


	10. Halloween has rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late halloween! I don't actually celebrate halloween but I did get some candy and watched a movie with friends :3  
> so this chapter was mandatory, of course, but this was awesomely fun to write and thinking of costumes is fun too.  
> any ideas for their costumes? hit me up! I'd love to draw some!

“DO NOT GO ANYWHERE, I WILL BE RIGHT BACK, I MEAN IT HINATA, I WILL FIND YOU-”

Hinata sighed, running a finger through his now-cut, washed, and styled hair. She was taking this _way_ too far.

“Listen, Oboro… don’t you think you should take a break?” She glared at him, scissors in hand, but he pressed on. “I mean, we can just buy our costumes… you don’t have to make every single one. You’re getting all stressed out and I don’t want to have to carry you back home again.”

“I’ll be fine,” she says tersely, measuring his shoulders and waist, and he tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. “They need to be perfect, okay? It’ll be great.”

“Oboro-”

“No more. Here, go try this on.”

Hinata sighs and takes the costume. She nods, satisfied, and shoos him off to the bathroom to change. Camilla pops her head in and drops a few sheets of fabric off on the couch.

“How’s it coming, dear?”

“Okay. Has Leo gotten into his costume yet? It fits him, right?”

“Mhm. He looks _darling_ , I must say. Very good work. Oh, and Elise says her hat is too big.”

“Oh, right. Take this one instead. And tell Sakura to come in here, I need her measurements.”

“Of course. If you ever need to take a break, just tell me, okay?”

“Alright…”

Oboro looks like she would rather starve before stopping when she’s not finished, but she knows better than to tell Camilla _that_. Hinata comes out of the bathroom and she jumps up, squealing delightedly.

“YOU LOOK SO GOOD OMIGOSH I JUST-” The rest of her sentence is smothered by her hands, and she bounces up and down, nodding her head violently.

Hinata looks confused.

“Uh,” he begins, looking at his gloved hands and puffy sleeves, “I thought Marx was already a pirate.”

“YES, BUT YOU’RE BASICALLY SUPER HANDSOME PIRATE MATERIAL SO IT DOESN’T MATTER.”

“Well… I’ll, uh, be going now… Hey, what are you going as?”

“Ah, that’s my little secret~”

“Guys, Felicia tripped again and her ice skate broke,” Leo calls from the kitchen, where Flora is currently using the spatula as a wand to try and freeze everyone with her so-called ‘ice powers’. “Stop that, Flora. Please. Sakura, you’re up.”

Joker brings some grocery bags in and dumps them on the floor of the living room, Oboro’s designated “workshop”. Sakura nervously walks into the room, carefully picking her way around the pins and needles.

“Black thread, white buttons, purple sheer fabric, another packet of pins and a new pair of scissors,” Joker recites, frowning at the mess and sorting the materials into piles.

“Great. Now, Sakura-I’ve got two ideas. Three if you count the unfinished one. So-bride of Dracula, Angel, or tooth fairy? I haven’t got the whole concept for the fairy yet, so it might take a little while if that’s what you want.” Sakura quails at the idea of _choosing_ one and Leo drops a broken skate on the floor.

“Did you just choose bride of Dracula so we could match? Did Kamui set you up to this?”

“Maaaaaaaybe. Actually, no. You guys are just a cute couple.”

Sakura blushes and Leo sputters, and Elise runs in and almost impales herself on a pincushion.

“My hat is too tight! Do you have one in the middle?”

“No, it’s big or small. _Personally_ , floppy looks good on you. Oh, and Joker?”

Joker glances up from his folding.

“Hm?”

Oboro hands him a black suitcoat and tails, complete with knives and lace handkerchiefs.

“Wear this.”

“I thought we agreed that I would not be ‘trick-or-treating’ this year?”

“No, Kamui changed her mind. Besides, you’re the only one who can keep Felicia from tripping every five seconds.”

“That is… true.” He admits, pleased by the compliment, and takes the suit without any further objections. “What is this?”

“You’re a butler. You can _make tea and murder_.”

“…It’s better than a clown, I suppose.”

“Oh, _trust_ me-the colors would clash terribly.”

A shout from the entryway and a stampede of feet signals the arrival of the older adults from work-Marx opens the door and is immediately mauled by Elise, her witch’s hat falling off in the process.

“Guess what!! I’m a witch and Leo’s a vampire and Camilla’s a something-something that I can’t pronounce, and you’re a PIRATE!”

Marx laughs and picks her hat up from the floor. “Very nice, sister. It seems the preparations are going quite well.”

“Totally! Oboro’s been working allll day to make everything is ready!”

The seamstress in question chewed on her lip and examined her work, checking her list of costumes.

“Okay. Pieri said more fake blood, Nishiki wants his tail to be fluffier, Takumi still needs his arrows and quiver. Hey, Sakura, what did you want to be? Bride of Dracula?”

“Um… I-I didn’t-”

“Yeah, you’d look way cuter as an angel, right. Perfect. Stand still, please.”

“WHO’S READY TO PARTY???”

Kamui bursts into the house, flips her hair over her shoulder, and pulls her coat off in one fluid motion, revealing the princess ballgown underneath.

Leo stares. Takumi sighs.

“Did you seriously, actually, truly, _really_ wear that _all_ _day_? During work? Everything?”

Kamui nods, her grin growing wider by the minute.

“I wore my coat most of the time though. Okay, until about lunchtime anyway. It got hot. Oh! Check out the tiara, it matches!”

Leo facepalms.

“Alright then! Oboro, you almost done? Trick-or-treating starts in twenty minutes! The parade is getting organized and we’re float 56, we can grab some candy before then. Flannel! Don’t eat that! It’s for the neighbors!”

“Hold on, Sakura’s done. Pieri, you’re next!”

“Yippie! You got the fake blood, right!?”

“Of course! Now be careful with that knife, I SAID CAREFUL!”

“C-can someone help me with my wings?”

“YO DUDE I’M A FOX!” “YO DUDE I’M A WOLF!” “YEAHHHHH!”

“Wait, if I’m Robin Hood, who’s Maid Marian?”

“Ooh, I could be~!”

“EWW GROSS NO WAY NOPE NOPE NOPE-”

“ALRIGHT, SETTLE DOWN, LET’S DO THIS! Leo?”

“Thank you. Remember, the person with the most candy wins a day without any chores. Also, _always_ travel in groups of two or more and _do not_ knock on doors without lights. That is very rude. Kamui will text everyone once it is time for the parade, so please keep your phones on for the duration of the night. _Do not_ be late. Elise, hold my hand-good-Sakura, be careful of your wings, Takumi, if you ever decide to run off _I will find and I will kill you_. Everybody ready?”

“READY!”

“On your mark.”

“ON YOUR MARK!”

“Get set.”

“GET SET!”

“Go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi is Robin Hood, Elise is a witch, the other nohrian royals are their dlc (apparently it isn't out yet??? like what), Kamui is a princess and PROUD OF IT, etc etc etc  
> and i'm pretty sure "i can make tea and murder" is a thing now


	11. death comes for us all. (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get tough, they stick together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, some angst  
> weiiiiiird  
> wait no

“I heard you needed a friend.”

Kamui looks up, chokes back a sob. “T-thanks, Aqua.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The white-haired teen just shakes her head but accepts her handkerchief, wiping a few tears away and blowing her nose.

Aqua looks at her, hesitates, and finally sits down, gazing out across the rooftops into the sunset.

They stay there for a while, Kamui crying, shaking, and sniffling, holding Aqua’s hand tightly while the songstress sits and waits.

The sun dips below the horizon, and Kamui pulls herself together long enough to choke out a few sentences.

“I-I should’ve done s-s-something. I was r-right there, Aqua. I could’ve. But I didn’t! I was so c-close…”

“You had no way to know that something like this would happen.” Aqua says firmly, and Kamui bursts into tears.

“M-mother… I… I can’t believe… I-I never thought that t-this would happen…”

“It was an accident. You couldn’t have done anything, Kamui. You were unconscious.” Aqua smooths out her white, tangled hair and Kamui buries her face in her hands.

“I wish… I wish I could rewind time…! Do it all o-over again…”

“We all do.” Aqua says quietly, eyes trained on the setting sun and arms wrapped around the sobbing girl.

Slowly, the crying stops.

And Kamui stands up, fights back tears, wipes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. She’s ready.

Aqua expects nothing less from her best friend. Kamui is one of the strongest people she’s met, and it shows. Behind that cheerful face is determination, will, confidence-a hero.  

“We should go back in. It’s about t-to start…”

“Probably,” she answers, and Kamui turns to her and chokes back a few tears.

“T-thanks for everything, Aqua. I-I can always count on you… B-best friends forever, right?” Aqua nods, and Kamui gives her a tiny smile. “E-even if you get married and move to Africa and lose half of your children to disease and become a monkey researcher, we’ll still be friends?” Aqua almost laughs, but stops herself. Kamui is looking at her expectantly, and it would be rude to laugh in her face.

“Always. Forever and ever.”

Kamui smiles and blows her nose, then links arms with her best friend as they both make their way inside.

“I-I hope… I hope everything goes okay...” Her voice trails off as Aqua reaches for the handles, casting a worried look her way. “I’m fine. I’m okay. G-go ahead.”

“Alright.”

Aqua pushes open the doors.

Kamui’s jaw drops.

There is a circle of suits and dresses, every single one wearing black from head to toe, hand in hand, flowers tucked in pockets and hair and buttonholes, and Kamui can do nothing but stare.

They came. All of them. Every. Last. One.

“You… you guys… all c-c-came…?” Kamui looks like she might cry again, voice raw with wonder and shock-her family, _here_ , right when she needs them...

“Yeah.”

Takumi’s voice cracks and he swipes an arm across his face, but he swallows and squeezes Elise’s hand tight and manages not to cry.

“We thought you might need some company.” Leo murmurs, using his free hand to brush some hair of out of his eyes. Sakura nods but doesn’t speak, Leo whispering something in her ear. She shakes her head and he presses a kiss to her forehead, gently threading his fingers through hers.

“I hope you’re doing alright…” Camilla falters and brings out her handkerchief, blowing her nose while Marx nods and clears his throat nervously.

“If you’d rather be alone, we can leave at a moment’s notice. Our only wish is to support you.”

“N-no, I’m glad you all came,” Kamui smiles-a tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless. “… I needed it. Thank you.”

Ryoma bows deeply and Hinoka gives a short, grim nod, and Corrin walks into the room.

“Hey.”

His voice is gravely and his eyes are bloodshot, but his shoulders are squared and his jaw set. Kamui reaches for his hand and he takes it, and they both exhale.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUGHCOUGH PART 1 COUGHCOUGH


	12. death comes for us all. (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to keep each other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a sad song to listen to while reading this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNjX6o7t6NU  
> and some other slowish sad songs: https://soundcloud.com/ohwondermusic

“Brethren, we are gathered here today to honor the life and death of Mikoto Naya, who died in a car crash on Thursday. She is survived by her daughter, Kamui, her son, Corrin, and her second husband Sumeragi Hoshido and his children.”

The words fall almost on deaf ears; Kamui shuts her eyes tightly and Corrin’s eyes are blank and unfocused. The rest of the family clusters around them; Aqua on Corrin’s right, holding his hand, Cyrus on Kamui’s left, nervously slipping an arm around her waist. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura sit all together, Ryoma straight and stiff, Hinoka looking small and scared in her black dress and gloves.

Elise presses herself into Takumi’s side, wrapping her arms around him and setting her head on his shoulder. Leo is busy massaging Sakura’s shoulders, brushing hair out of her face while she cries, holding her closely, softly, tenderly.

“…Mikoto was widely known for her volunteer work with the homeless, orphans, and…”

Snippets of the speech float around the room, but nobody is really listening; Kamui has begun to cry and the rest of the family immediately goes to comfort her, Camilla wiping away her tears, Cyrus squeezing her hand. Joker, Flora, Felicia, and Gunter all stand silent at the doors, solemnly watching over the service. Felicia blinks rapidly, struggling to keep the tears away, Flora’s eyes and cheeks wet and shining, and even Joker can be seen dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

“…after her first marriage ended with the death of her husband through a genetic dementia-related disease, Mikoto moved to Japan, met Sumeragi, also recently widowed, and married him. After a few years, once Sumeragi’s children were old enough, they moved again, this time to…”

Takmui finally breaks, burying his face into Elise’s hair, and though his sobs are not loud, they echo because there is no one to silence them.

“…Mikoto was loved by all who knew her; a loving, quirky, strong woman with no shortage of kindness and love for her friends, family, husband, children and step-children. Her life was cut short, but she will always live on in our hearts.”

Hinoka recalls the days she ran away, reckless and angry; but Mikoto was always there when she came home. She regrets those arguments they had, she regrets not telling her how much she meant to them.

Ryoma remembers her boundless curiosity; Mikoto wanted to be a mother, a mother to everyone-she tried her best to love and understand them, even when it was difficult.

Sakura thinks only of her mother, her role model; she always wanted to be like her mother when she grew up, strong and kind and beautiful, and Mikoto always made time for her youngest daughter.

Takumi tries his hardest not to think of her-how could she be dead, after everything that’s happened, after everything she’s done for him? She can’t be gone, she can’t just disappear-

“Would all present stand?”

They do.

A sea of black, swaying to the soft song-her favorite song, the one they played at her wedding, her birthdays-and the lights dim and the piano’s melody swells. Aqua mouths the words, picking out the familiar tune, and Kamui hums with a lump in her throat.

Quietly, Marx walks into the aisle, and the rest follow. Reaching the altar, he lays his rose on the coffin. Camilla sets her violet next to his. Pieri throws her tulip, Lazward adds a daisy, and Kamui pulls a white lily from her hair and drops it on the mahogany surface. The Hoshidian siblings bring their garland to the front-sakura blossoms and water lilies-and when the lights return, the coffin can barely be seen under the mountain of petals.

“Let us bow our heads in prayer…”

Corrin reaches for Kamui’s hand, and Kamui for Aqua’s; soon they all stand there, hand in hand, heads bowed and eyes closed.

“ _Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy Name_.”

Ryoma murmurs the words, a familiar prayer; Hinoka joins him, mumbling softly.

“ _Thy Kingdom come,_

_Thy Will be done,_

_On Earth as it is in Heaven.”_

Takumi’s voice is rough, Sakura’s nothing but a whisper. Elise picks up the words quickly and Leo catches on, squeezing Sakura’s hand lightly.

_“Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors.”_

Kamui and Corrin choke the words out at first, but settle into a rhythm once Aqua joins them.

“ _Lead us not into Temptation,_

_But Deliver us from Evil.”_

Slowly, bit by bit, voices join in, echoing across the room in a low hum and harmony.

_“For Yours is the Kingdom, the Power, and Glory, Forevermore.”_

Marx’s voice cracks and Camilla’s covers him, lifting her head to the celling, and the scent of flowers spreads throughout the room. A candle burns in the middle of the coffin, half-buried by flowers, sitting next to a framed picture of Mikoto.

She is surrounded by her family-Lilith, Corrin, Kamui, and Anankos-an old picture, one taken when Lilith was only a baby.

Her face is alight, young and happy; no wrinkles, only a smile and a pair of bright eyes.

Kamui fancies she saw her wink by the firelight.

Corrin thinks he can hear her singing her favorite song.

Leo makes a promise.

Elise makes a decision.

And they all realize one simple fact:

They are a family.

“ _Amen_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew. death.  
> I'm not exactly familiar with funerals-I've gone to ONE, and that was technically a "memorial service", but this is mostly derived from that, and my imagination.  
> I think that Mikoto would probably have a funeral, (I think the difference is it's religious or not-my grandmother was not, so we had a memorial service. go figure.) and I headcanon her as at least a little religious, like going to a small church and singing hymns. plus funeral just sounds better...?  
> anyways, the surname "Naya" is 100% taken from The Girl Next Door, because the author has done tons of research on worldbuilding and things, and I think it's all super clever and well done. It's the surname of Anankos's Japanese VA if anyone wants to know. So Mikoto kept her first husband's surname instead of taking on Sumeragi's.  
> and because I am a Lazy Person, I just used Hoshido as the surname for the Hoshidians. dun dun dun. but you can take Tokugawa (also from The Girl Next Door) if you want.  
> anything else...? oh yeah! so the prayer at the end is the Lord's Prayer, specifically the New King James translation, because that's what I'm used to. basically from my memory and Wikipedia.  
> also I'm sorta proud of the "genetic dementia related disease" thing. also related to schizophrenia :)  
> I think that even in a modern au, Mikoto would die-she dies in all three paths, and it just sorta feels right. or maybe I'm just evil? anyway, I've been planning this for a while so I hope you like it.  
> ~Olive


	13. and the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -a prayer to return safely to earth  
> and the start of something new.-
> 
> (http://kubbi.bandcamp.com/album/something-new)

It rains.

It rains, long and hard, and though they don’t want to move, they pull on coats and umbrellas and step outside.

“Miss Kamui?”

Kamui turns and nods.

“This is for you… mail of your mother’s.”

She is handed a letter, with stamps and seals and official-looking text. She almost doesn’t open it, but her curiosity gets the best of her and she rips the envelope to pieces.

_To whomever it may concern,_

_Lilith Naya, who was transported to the Touma Hospital after being caught in a car crash, is in a stable condition, and payments and pickup are needed. Her release can be postponed up to four more days if necessary._

_If you need to claim guardianship before collecting her, please talk to her doctor and staff._

_Forward all paperwork to the Front Desk._

_Regards,_

_Touma Hospital._

“She’s… alive?”

Water slides down her neck and the hem of her dress is soaked, but Kamui only stands there, staring in shock at the letter in her hands.

“She’s alive. Lilith’s _alive_.”

Corrin looks at his watch, and then at the sky.

“We need to find her.”

Everyone nods, and suddenly there is a mad dash to the parking lot, through the pouring rain-now they have a mission, a job to do.

They shove into the car, seatbelts half on and umbrellas haphazardly flung on the floor. Kamui calls out an address from her phone and Corrin calls ahead to make sure of the details. Aqua lets out her wet, messy braid and Elise ends up on Takumi’s lap.

“Touma Hospital. There. Take the next right.”

Ryoma nods and glances behind him. “Better put on your seatbelts or else we’re going to be arrested.”

“It’s raining hard out there. They won’t be able to see a thing through this.” replies Kamui, staring out the window. “I-I thought she was _dead_ , why didn’t anyone tell me…?”

“Or us, either…” comments Leo, pulling his coat off and tucking it around Sakura. “You’re _soaked_. Do you need anything else?”

“I-I’m fine…” Sakura shivers and snuggles into the overcoat while everyone else exchanges glances.

Ryoma steps on gas.

“Do you think she’ll be okay if we… when we tell her about mother?” Takumi mumbles, staring out of the window gloomily. Corrin hesitates, and Elise chips in for him.

“We don’t know, but we’ll find out. Everything’s gonna be okay. Promise.”

Takumi just sighs and returns his gaze to the window.

“We’re almost there.” Aqua murmurs, and the hospital comes into sight. “Here it is…” She almost adds _remember to be quiet,_ but bites her lip and looks down at her shoes.

Marx holds open the door and they all collect their umbrellas, march through the parking lot and file into the reception area. Kamui hands in her letter.

“Ah, Lilith… Yes.” The receptionist pushes up her glasses and hands her a slip of paper. Kamui nods and motions for the other to follow.

The hospital halls are as quiet as a tomb, white tile on white wallpaper, so they hold their breath and step lightly on the tile floor.

“Do you think we can go in all at once?” Flannel whispers, looking at the sign. _Only six visitors at one time. Please wash your hands._

Corrin frowns and Kamui takes a deep breath. “I think… I think if we’re _super_ quiet, we can all come in…”

“We can wait out here if you want.”

“No, it’s okay.” Kamui half-smiles at them and Corrin finishes, “We want you to stay with us.”

The bed is in the middle, standing next to a few machines and a window. There are no flowers on her bedside table; Elise lays a few damp daisies on it instead.

Corrin swallows nervously and walks up to the bedside; the nurse quietly hides away while the family gathers around Lilith.

“Brother?”

He jumps, startled even though it’s barely more than a whisper; Lilith props herself up by her elbows and looks around her.

“Sis... Sister? Who… who are these people?”

The crowd collectively sighs and smiles, relived and tired, and Kamui wipes away a few tears and answers.

“T-this is… my other family. Remember? The one I told y-you about?”

Lilith brightens, scanning the crowd for familiar faces-Elise waves, Hinata gives her a goofy half-smile-and then deflates again.

“A-and mother…?”

“A-ah…” Kamui gulps and twists her fingers around; Corrin nibbles on his fingernails nervously. Lilith catches his eye and he hangs his head.

“I thought so,” She says sadly, “When… when I woke up, there was no one there to meet me. I asked the doctors if somebody would come to see me, but they didn’t know.”

“I never knew… I thought you were, well, dead.” Kamui mumbles.

“It’s almost suspicious…” Aqua echoes, and the others murmur their agreement.

“…But it’s okay now.” Corrin firmly shuts down the crowd, the room becoming silent again.

Lilith looks at him, the confusion and worry clear on her face.

“How? Mother’s gone…”

Kamui comes forward, clears her throat. Her hands are shaking but her voice is strong, and there is something firm in her eyes.

“Well…” She glances around the room, Corrin nodding- _go for it,_ he’s telling her-and takes a deep breath. “Lilith…”

“Welcome to the family.”


	14. Schools and Buses

“So… Today’s the day! Are you ready?”

Lilith can’t help smiling at Elise’s infectious enthusiasm, nodding while the other girl chatters on. “It’s gonna be so cool! I can’t believe you get to be in all of my classes, you can sit at our table-that’s me, Sakura, and Hana, by the way-and you even got a lunch from Pieri! She makes THE BEST lunches, trust me-”

It’s clear she would talk for hours if Lilith lets her, so she taps the excitable girl on the arm and clears her throat.

“Elise,” she interrupts, “Sorry to be rude, but we… need to get going.” Elise stops, and smiles sheepishly.

“Oh yeah. Right! Let’s… GOOOOO!”

“E-Elise! Don’t forget about me!”

Lilith follows the other girl into the kitchen, where Camilla is handing out lunches and checking bags. She smiles, kisses her on the forehead, and hands her a brightly-colored paper bag with a “Lilith” sticker on it.

“Pieri wanted to make it special,” she explains. “I hope you have a good time, sweetie. If you need anything, just call me. Okay?”

Lilith nods. “Okay. Thanks, Ms. Camilla.”

“Darling, we’re family! You can just call me Camilla.”

“R-Right.” She’s not sure how easy it will be it get used to having this formidable woman as a sister-or a mother-but she can try. There isn’t any pressure, no time limit-she can take it step by step, right?

Sakura walks in, bright red and stuttering, and Hana emerges with a triumphant smile. Elise giggles and leads Lilith out to the sidewalk.

“Alright! Ready? HEY TAKUMI! HI LEO! WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING, LEO? LEOOOOO-darn, he’s gone.”

As the school bus rolls to a stop, Lilith suddenly feels self-conscious. What is something going wrong when she gets on? What if she gets separated from the others? What if she gets _bullied_? Oh no, she doesn’t want to think about that, but she’s small, quiet, and shy-but then again, has _Sakura_ ever gotten bullied? No, Elise told her about the horrible bread roll incident-

“H-here we are…” Sakura gulps and Elise doesn’t seem quite as cheerful anymore. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” She manages to squeak out, and Hana cracks her knuckles. “I promise you, if _anyone_ decides to pick on you, I’ll take care of them.”

“Hana, we don’t need another food fight.” Sakura says hurriedly, and Hana scowls. “N-Now, just like we practiced…”

“Right.” Elise takes a deep breath and holds out her hand. “Stupid school bus…”

“It’s going to be alright…” Sakura bites her lip and grabs Lilith’s hand. “A-and Hana, you get the-”

“Hey! You guys with the wheelchair girl?”

…and suddenly, there is complete silence.

Her heart stops for one terrifying moment, because the eyes of the whole school bus are upon her and she _detests_ staring-and somehow, something comes out of her mouth.

“My name,” she says primly, “Is _Lilith_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, prompts are GREAT and I'd love to see anything you come up with! Don't be shy!  
> And I hope you enjoyed this! I love my feels. like, all of them.


End file.
